The final act
by yoshmeister
Summary: A tale depicting the final battle aboard the airship. R&R please!.


The final act

By Yoshmeister copyright2003Roblatan@hotmail.com

The fight was not going well for Ramza and co, for starters the demon had immediately saw the holy swordsman Orlandu as the chief threat and promptly petrified him but not before Orlandu casting stasis sword thus slightly weakening Altima and annihilating the two ultima demons within radius he had hoped to stop the bloody angel but failed. "Steady sword STASIS SWORD!" the beam caught the two demons off guard. "ARGH!" the two demons almost simultaneously evaporated and were replaced by two evil looking idles, no one is quite sure why this happens but it is thought that when they take enough damage that their everlasting evil is bottled and that they are sent to the hell from whence they came. At this the bloody angel began powering for the attack {sorry I forgot what its called!] Orlandu scarcely had time to think when he was hit full force by the blast he was instantly covered from head to toe with a tough granite like rock although it doesn't effectively kill the target they are incapacitatacitated for the rest of the battle or until someone administers a cure item. "Orlandu!" shouted Ramza Agrias barely managed to contain him "theres nothing we can do for him, at least until we finish this battle! Got that?" Ramza stopped squirming a feeling of helplusness on his face. Being a leader was a heavy burden " Okay I got the picture you don't have to restrain me from doing anything foolish" Agrias loosened her grip on him slightly "You sure?. our lives depend on you you know." she let him go she had a certain respect for the man or, at least becoming one as there adventure wore on. " Alright you lot lets not make the same mistake Orlandu did" said Ramza rather calmly instead let us benefit from his sacrafice" " What do you have in mind?" asked Meliadoul she was in a foul mood mainly because of the recent passing of her brother and her father having been condemmed to oblivion also, in part because she was a divine knight in being so, quite unable to use her techniques which wer designed for opponents with equipment." Here is the outline.." "You Meliadoul are to be in the front ranks along with Malak and the foreign warrior cloud Strife and me." Ramza had debated on wether to become a ninja or to educate himself in the ways of the samurai he gradually chose the latter because the ninja was frowned upon because of thier sneaky attacks but not so much because of that so much as the fact that the samurai guild had two superior abilities: the two hand attack which, if hits is extremely deadly, and the blade grasp which blocks most every physical attack this, combined with his speed and quickness made him almost impossible to best in physical combat but magic was another story though he had moderate resistance to it a few magic based attacks and he would be down for the count. "And this is where Agrias and Lavian come in not to mention Alicia 

and Rafa." Rafa was a heaven knight, a foreign mage who in addition to here heaven skills had learned chemistry since heaven art was not a skill to be relied too much upon being too random to effectively use."You three are going to back us up with supportive magic, that's you Agrias and , white magic, Alicia and Lavian Im referring to you, Rafa shall use potions when neccasery but try to conserve them I have a feeling well need them down to the last potion, oh and I almost forgot our good friend mustadio who will also use his gun, and Rafa you may ride Boco if you must." with that Ramza Beoulve drew his Masamune sword. "CHAAARGE!." he shouted 

and with that he ran full force and hit the enemy head on! Bringing down an ultima demon with one swipe and and aiming for the other only to, miss and stumble. " OOF" he said as he hit hard wood he was temporarily dazed but he could see for the most part they had gained the upper hand " HEAVENS WISH TO DESTROY ALL MINDS, HOLY EXPLOSION!" she shouted a white beam totally annihalated the remaining demon and missing altima by a fraction. Meliadoul let loose with the insane fury of a berserk badger driving her save the queen blade deep into altima. The bloody angel appeared amused at this spectacle and merely gave a hoarse demonic laugh " HAHAAAHAA you are not showing much respect for youre fathers boss." "That.. that.. DEMON was NOT my father!" she cried as she pulled her blade out and tried in vain this time to connect with the demons abdomen, with this Altima merely cuffed Meliadoul and sent her flying. Ramza rose again just in time to grasp the twin blades aimed to extinguish his life. Mustadio aimed, fired! He missed cloud by a mere fraction and Altima seemed quite shocked,"These pathetic weapons were supposed to be destroyed long ago! Cloud Strife saw his oppurtunity and advanced and barely managed to dodge a gun shot, he then thrust upward catching the demon a deep slash the demon then concentrated its fury solely on Cloud and doing so managed to score several hits!, even through this the SOLDIER known as Cloud Strife kept up his attack giving as good as he recieved but despite all this he was only human and the odds did not look well. Meliadoul hit the main mast hard. " uggh..ohh" she said. " Are you alright?! Answer me!" Shouted Rafa "I could certainly use a pick me up" said Meliadoul "damn!, Im out but you'll never believe how well that foreign warrior fights he took a lot of mean hits and and I used up enough potions on him to cure a battalion! ,wait I have an idea." Boco we need youre strength! At this Rafa dismounted boco. " Boco choco cure NOW." WARK!" said Boco as he complied instantly a stream of what can only be described as "liquid energy". suddenly enveloped Meliadoul in a holy light a second later she was on Boco's back "Boco choco- slash!" no one knew about choco slash because it was invented it herself during the fifty year war the technique was " when a high ranking knight or soldier rides a chocobo at maximum speed and channels thier destructive nature into one single raw blast. This caught Altima completely off guard and severed her right limb just as she was about to end clouds life forever."aauuugh!!" it screamedlooking at the area were she now had no limb but for a bloody stump. Meliadoul scarcely had time to celebrate her victory when boco tripped over the ultima idle and sent Meliadoul into the forard deck, she did not get back up. "FOOLISH MORTAL now you all will die a thousand deaths before Im through with you ha ha HA! Cloud took this oppurtunity to charge his ultimate attack "OMNISLASH!" faster even than the swiftest ninja he made quick work of the perverted angel, the remains of Altima lay on the floor covered with gore.

"Gross." said Meliadoul who , had recovered from her little escapade. " question is how we get home?" mentioned Malak[ who hadent played an active role in the battle due to the fact he had been knocked unconcius in the initial assault]."I don't know said Ramza who had been knocked back by the sheer power of "choco-slash and Omni -slash in succession. "Whoa that was great!" Said Rafa I wonder were you learned that one Melia?"she said astonished. "Well um.. I actually invented that one sort 

of heh.." and a rare smile crossed her pretty face, and she blushed deeply staring at her feet as if they had a particular intrest. "Oh man!, Giant demon inbound!" groaned Cloud who, more then anyone wanted this battle to end so he could find his past and his home. The crew turned to see that Altima's remains had reanimated themselves and a giant evil skull like being had replaced the beautiful Altima."whoa! I think I like the other one better!" said Ramza. "All right gang, charge!" shouted Agrias out of nowhere all complied with a will. Malak hit the thing with his rod so hard it broke in two! Oh @#$% he shouted as it kicked him and sent him flying several feet he landed unconscious.. again. Cloud prepared for his braver attack whilst Agrias let fly another holy explosion. "Braver!" Cloud yelled as he leapt hi into the air and left a noticeable gouge in the demons undead flesh, who in response flicked cloud with his huge fist and sent his great sword the "Materia blade" into the endless abyss below. Cloud hit the ground with an audible "thud".As Agrias prepared for another attack, the Altima demon quickly teleported and raised his fist to crush her! Ramza was there immediately! He managed to block the things colossal blow, but only just, and getting his sword shattered in the process! Agrias quickly raised her defender blade in an offensive swipe but that was blocked and, her sword wrested from her hands by the demons awesome grip. The demon looked at the defender for a second as a child might look at a toy he didn't want, it laughed menacingly and hurled it over the edge, with that Agrias was out of the battle because, she now did not have a blade to channel her holy sword skills with, she just stood there not knowing what to do .meanwhile Ramza was in a similar position as he to had no blade, he could effectively block any assault with "blade grasp" but in the end he new it would come down to magic and he knew there was no way he could possibly beat the servant of Lucavi with his fists alone so, he could do naught but watch. While all this happened, the two priests and Rafa batted at it with their staves they, were having little result though, and the thing just seemed to absorb each hit, it suddenly unleashed a sort of shockwave and sent all three flying! "YOU ALL UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY LUCAVI AND NOW YOU WILL PAY WITH YOU'RE LIVES!" Not if I have something to say about it!" shouted Meliadoul. She charged it and raised her

save the queen blade high above her head she used all her strength and gripped the sword with two hands, this hit with so much ferocity and the sheer force that the demon seemed visibly weakened!, the force sent her knight sword flying and it stood quivering in the deck in front of Ramza. Altima seemed very displeased at this recent turn of events and struck at meliadoul savagely with out her save the queen sword she was helpless and she concentrated on dodging instead. Ramza then heard his fathers voice as clear as day"Pick up the blade my son" "DAD!? YOU'RE ALIVE!? HOW CAN THAT BE?"once more the soul of the departed Balbanese spoke:" pick it up my son." The beautiful blue sword seemed to beckon to him, he could see his reflection in the mirror like fineness of the long deadly weapon. But I can't Im a samurai not a knight!"" see you're friend" Ramza looked at Meliadoul pathetically trying to escape the ancient evil "OKAY! I'LL DO IT!" shouted he. Meliadoul knew it was the end, there was no escape, all was lost all her companions and she were all disarmed or unconscious she had caused a lot of damage,

but not enough to fall the demon. Just then Ramza was on the Demon like a firestorm!, he struck once! twice! He struck for freedom!. He struck for his father!. He struck for Zalbag!. He struck for Vormav!.He struck for all been deceived by Lucavi!.He struck for himself! He struck against evil! He struck until his hands were numb and the sword flew from his grasp! Just then the thing let out a colossal roar and the airship exploded with power! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

[ depending on the popularity of this tale I might be persuaded to write a sequel telling about what happened after the battle Oh and I left orlandu out of this because with him around things would have been far too easy! Hope you liked it!]this was also my first real work so cut me some slack!

  
  


Sincerely Yosh Meister

  
  
  
  


. 


End file.
